gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Wojna Imperiów: Rozdział 03
Już od wejścia do apartamentu Anakin usłyszał przekleństwa oraz… odgłosy bójki? Spokojnie wszedł do mieszkania, omijając potłuczone wszędzie naczynia. Kierował się do kuchni, kiedy stanął jak wryty. Jego dzieci… Pomijając fakt, że miały już dwadzieścia lat, wymyśliły wspaniałą zabawę. Luke stał z zamkniętymi oczami, a Leia rzucała w niego naczyniami. Które ten przecinał mieczem treningowym. – Mieliście mieć teraz lekcje z Kyle’em – krzyknął Anakin. – Gdzie ten szurnięty najemnik?! – Eee, to… Hmm… – rozmyślał Luke. – Zamknęliśmy go w szafie, używając kajdanek dostosowanych do użytkowników Mocy, które znaleźliśmy w twoim gabinecie – szybko powiedziała Leia. Anakin zmarszczył brwi. – Wypuśćcie go, nic wam nie zrobił biedak – Anakin wyrzucił z siebie nie tyle zły, co zmęczony. – Jutro będziecie mieli dodatkową sesję z Katarnem. Anakin rozsiadł się w swoim biurze i zaczął przeglądać wiadomości z całej galaktyki. – Nasz informator, który chciałby pozostać Anonimowy, wyjawił nam, co się wydarzyło tak na prawdę tydzień temu na księżycu Sanktuarium, według oficjalnych źródeł nowa forma broni wymknęła się spod kontroli. Nasz informator jednak dementuje te plotki, informując nasz, że to tak naprawdę był atak rebeliantów. Przypomnijmy, że cztery lata temu Rebelia została oficjalnie zakończona po podpisaniu złożenia broni przez Baila Organę, który tuż po tym wydarzeniu został zamordowany przez sympatyków Rebelii, którzy byli zawiedzeni podpisaniem pokoju z Wielkim Galaktycznym Imperium, sądząc, że ten ruch atakował w ich ideologie. Informator donosi też, że Imperium, zamiast walczyć, wycofało się. Interesuje nas, jakie kroki rozpocznie Wielka Kanclerz Skywalker oraz Imperator Skywalker. Nie długo możemy usłyszeć o dużej mobilizacji flot. Mówiła dla HoloFaktów, Natsele Harkeel. Anakin zaczął kipieć ze złości, nie dość że mieli ogromny przeciek to Media zaczną żądać głowy jego i Leii. Już chciał napisać do ISB by przeprowadzili śledztwo w tej sprawie, kiedy w pokoju w pokoju obok, gdzie mieści się jego Biuro Taktyczne, rozległ się alarm. Szybko wbiegł do niego i odpalił pilną transmisje z Mon Calamari, jednej z planety gdzie wojsko nie stacjonuje normalnie, ale jest pełna okupacja i wprowadzona godzina policyjna. Transmisja była mocno zakłócona i niewyraźna. – Zaatako… zzzzz nas…. zzzzz Wróg ma… Pride of Core… zzzz Flota… rozsypce… zzzz – Dowódca przerwał odwracając się. Nagle do sali wbiegł rebeliancki terrorysta z pasem detonatorów termicznych i krzykiem "Ku chwale Rebelii!". Transmisja skończyła się. Natychmiast wysłał wiadomość do Floty Stacjonującej na Coruscant by w tej chwili zmobilizowali się i przygotowali na skok do Mon Calamari. Szybko wybiegł z domu i wpadł do myśliwca, lecąc nim na Executora. *** Anakin wszedł na mostek, co jednak go zdziwiło, był pełen gwardzistów Thrawna i Tarkina. Nagle zrozumiał, kto zdradził… Było już jednak za późno. Został postrzelony w bok przez jednego z gwardzistów, szybko dobył miecza. Był osłabiony, zdołał jednak zabić wszystkich gwardzistów. Tak się mu przynajmniej wydawało. Ledwo pozostały przy życiu gwardzista odbezpieczył granat. I wszystko zamieniło się w czerwień wybuchu. Anakin nadal byż żywy, udało mu się doczołgać do konsoli, w tej samej chwili połączył się z mostkiem Executora, Tarkin i Thrawn z Gwiazdy Sprawiedliwości. – O, żyjesz… Spodziewałem się tego, na szczęście to tylko iluzja, za minutę cały twój ogromny niszczyciel pójdzie w niepamięć wraz z tobą – odezwał się spokojnie Thrawn. – Dzięki nam Imperium stanie się potężniejsze i zdławimy tę nędzną Rebelię, którą stworzyliśmy – powiedział z dumą i pasją Tarkin. – Usmażycie – Anakin zakaszlał krwią – się w piekle. – Ty się za to usmażysz na swoim statku, były-imperatorze – odpowiedział mu Thrawn. – Rozpocząć sekwencje strzału – Tarkin uśmiechnął się. Anakin rozłączył transmisje i ostatkiem sił wysłał wiadomość w Mocy do Kyle’a. – Kyle, uciekaj z Coruscant wraz z Leią i Lukiem, ochroń ich – Anakinowi po policzku spłynęła łza na myśl o swoich dzieciach. Wszystko zamieniło się w nicość. Niebo Coruscant rozświetlił ogromny wybuch Executora i superlaser. Cała planeta-miasto nagle przystanęła i z niepokojem patrzyła się na ogromny wybuch. Kyle wpadł do apartamentu Skywalkerów natychmiast, gdy usłyszał wiadomość od swojego szefa i przyjaciela. Zastał Leie zapłakaną i Luke’a z mieczem świetlnym z gabinetu ojca. – Przyszedłeś nas zabić? – zapytał Luke. – Nie, ojciec kazał mnie was zabrać i chronić – powiedział Kyle, wyraźnie smutny śmiercią swojego przyjaciela. – Jestem najwyższą kanclerz Imperium, nie poddam się od tak! Nie ucieknę! – krzyczała Leia. – Twój ojciec był imperatorem i wiesz, jak skończył – spokojnie odpowiedział jej Kyle. – Musimy uciekać! Na parkingu czeka mój statek. – Dobrze – odpowiedziała Leia po krótkiej chwili ciszy. – Kiedyś pomszczę śmierć ojca. Wszyscy udali się na frachtowiec i udało się im bezproblemowo opuścić Coruscant. | Poprzedni = Wojna Imperiów: Rozdział 02 | Następny = Wojna Imperiów: Rozdział 04 }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wojna Imperiów/Opowiadania